


I'd wait a thousand years

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Makoto leaves for Tokyo and Haruka finally realises just what Makoto means to him.





	

Haru.  
  
I'm so sorry...  
  
... But I'm leaving for Tokyo.  
  
Don't leave me please... Makoto.  
  
Haru woke with a start, tears slowly making their way down his face. He sighed his eyes closing for a brief moment illuminating the last scene of his dream. His eyes snapped open and he quickly put his feet on the floor. Water. Haru plodded to the bathroom running the bath for himself, sinking into the water and letting himself be immersed in his memories. It had been a few years since Makoto had last said goodbye to him, he had become a chef at a restaurant while the others had taken different career paths. But he knew nothing of Makoto. Makoto had stopped all communication with them as soon as he had left for Tokyo. Haru sighed flicking the little dolphin in his bath tub. He couldn't deny that he missed him, but what was this other feeling? Even when in water he would have this empty feeling in his chest like a cavity in his heart. Haru sighed and getting out of the bath he got ready for work.  
  
He didn't hate what he did but sometimes he yearned to be in water to feel its cool touch, how it crest his body, would it feel like this if Makoto held him? Haru blinked changing his trail of thought.  
"Hey, Haruka you finished that dish yet?" One of the waiters yelled through the gap behind the cashiers counter. Haru looked up and blinked then opened his mouth slightly and said a toneless yes. The waiter smiled, understanding that Haru had trouble speaking with emotion. Haru sighed as soon as the waiter left. He looked at the clock and sighed again, it was going to be a long day.  
Haru finish tying his shoelaces and sat up. He looked at the ceiling his clear ocean eyes sparkling with thoughts that he couldn't express. He sighed and stood up, dusting himself off and left his work place. He looked behind him as he walked passed his old school, a ghost of a smile flickering onto his face before he turned back a dark feeling covering his heart and clouding his eyes.  
Haru was almost home when he saw him. He was sitting on the steps to his house as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Haru's grip on his bag tightened and his breath became shorter and lighter as if afraid he'd blow this hallucination away.  
  
"Makoto?" Haru's voice betrayed him as it wavered. Makoto looked up a guilty smile on his face.  
"... Hi Haru." Makoto rubbed the back of his head uneasily as Haru stared unsure of what to do. He took a step closer to Makoto before hitting his head.  
"Oww Haru I'm sorry." Makoto whined his tone playful yet full with meaning.  
"welcome back... Moron" Haru said barely above a whisper. Makoto smiled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Haru I have something I want to tell you." Makoto said his bangs hiding his eyes. Haru looked at Makoto Before tugging at his coat to follow him. Makoto smiled softly understanding what Haru was saying. "I want to say it before and then you can decide whether or not that is a good idea." Haru tilted his head slightly unsure of what could make him want to leave Makoto here after he came all this way and unwittingly made Haru's heart feel full, as if his absence was what had caused a cavern to form in his heart in the first place. Haru retracted his hand, albeit reluctantly as he gave Makoto the go ahead.  
  
"....um... Well Haru I, um... I lo - I love you." Makoto's face burst into a bright red like a tomato. Haru blinked his mind trying to compute what Makoto had just said. Haru lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes.  
"Then why, why did you leave and break all contact with me?" Haru was surprised by his own outburst and stood still.  
"I didn't want Haru to hate me, I thought it better If I could just forget you, but with whoever I was with they just couldn't be someone to fill the hole in my chest. They weren't Haru." Makoto said standing up on his step.  
  
"It's my decision if I hate you or not don't make those choices for me!" Haru's normally emotionless voice cracked making him aware that he was going to cry. He looked at Makoto he had grown; his shoulders were broader, his voice was deeper and his face had lost all of the childish softness, but he had never stopped being Makoto. Haru bit his lip and shuffled his feet unsure of what to do.  
"I'm sorry Haru, but I don't think I'll be able to stay being just friends, that’s why I had left." Makoto smiled a sad smile that tugged at Haru's heart strings. Makoto made to move past Haru but before he could walk past him Haru threw himself at Makoto the force of it bringing them both to the floor. Haru buried his face in Makoto's chest breathing in his sent. Haru sighed a warm feeling tingling all over his body.  
"Oww, ah - Haru are you okay!?" Makoto's worried voice reached Haru who looked up at Makoto and without warning crushed his lips against Makoto's forcing him to hit his head on the step again and making him gasp allowing Haru access to Makoto's mouth. Haru moaned in turn making Makoto moan and fight back vigorously before Haru relented and let Makoto map out his mouth. Both boys broke away after a while panting and dazed.  
  
"...still think that I'd hate you?" Haru's lips were swollen with the kiss and were slightly wet and his face was flushed which didn't help Makoto's self control.  
"I'm sorry Haru." Makoto whined as Haru gazed over him. Makoto looked at Haru and smiled at the smile he could see on Haru's expressionless face.  
"Hey Haru can you say it for me?" Makoto asked bringing his hand to the small of Haru's back. Haru blushed and shifted on top of Makoto.  
"I... Love you..." Haru looked down and pushed his knuckles against his mouth a blush blooming on his cheeks and tips of his ears. Makoto held his breath fighting to keep himself to his senses. Haru looked back at Makoto his features softened and he moved his head back to Makoto's chest and looking up from his position he asked:  
" Do you want to continue this at my house?" Makoto's body tingled as all he could do was nod dumbly in reply to Haru's invitation. Haru got off of Makoto and instantly missed Makoto's warmth, Makoto stood up and Haru knocked his head into Makoto's chest.  
  
The walk to Haru's home was quiet but spoke volumes with their hands sometimes touching and their shoulders bumping against each other. As soon as both boys had entered the safe walls of Haru’s house Makoto struck; he roughly pushed Haru against the entrance wall, his lips ravishing every available inch of Haru’s neck. Haru moaned his mind going blank at the sudden onslaught of pleasure left in the wake of Makoto’s biting and nibbling lips. Makoto hummed his voice sending vibrations along Haru’s skin making the other arch his neck more, allowing Makoto to nibble and suck on more skin leaving a trail of dark hickeys in his wake. Makoto kissed along Haru’s chin making his way to Haru’s lips where the two engaged in a passionate fight for dominance, tongues dancing and mapping out each other. Makoto pulled away and looked to drink in Haru’s closed eyes and flushed face. Makoto smiled and kissed Haru’s eyelids gently and embraced him in a hug as Haru’s eyes fluttered open with wave after wave of emotion crashing in his eyes.  
  
“Haru...” Makoto breathed into Haru’s shoulder trying to ingrain his scent of the ocean in his mind. Haru hummed and put his hand on the back of Makoto’s head and played with the tips of his hair. After a while, a while that seemed to last eternity for the two of them, Haru took Makoto’s Face and green and blue stared into each other baring their souls to the other.  
  
“Makoto... Please.” An emotion that Makoto hadn’t seen stirred and rose its head in Haru’s eyes staring at Makoto empowering the both of them into action. Makoto pushed himself flush with Haru bringing to life the semi-hard cocks as he grinded down applying pressure as he attacked Haru’s neck making even more hickys not caring how mad Haru would be tomorrow. Haru moaned his arousal apparent.  
“Haru can I..?” Makoto whispered huskily in Haru’s ear earning a shiver and slight gasp from Haru who grinded up against Makoto.  
“Please, Makoto!” Haru moaned as Makoto’s hands grabbed his butt and parted his cheeks as he palmed them through his pants making Haru’s voice louder at the feeling.  
“Say it Haruka~” Makoto licked the shell of Haru’s ear earning a whimper from the other. Haru shook and looked down to the side, then through his eyelashes he gave Makoto a bedroom look and with parted lips he breathed:  
“Fuck me.” Makoto gave a deep growl and pressed harder against Haru their arousals grinding against each other. Makoto undid Haru’s belt and brought a hand up to Haru’s mouth where Haru greedily sucked and licked them all the while staring with eyes locked with Makoto who’s eyes gleamed with desire and need. Makoto slipped his fingers out of Haru’s mouth with a slight ‘pop’. Makoto pushed Haru onto the entrance floor and sliding one hand to his dripping member and the other to Haru’s entrance where he circled it before letting his finger dip in earning a small whine from Haru as he pushed his finger in further and pumped Haru to lessen the pain, his own arousal painfully trapped in the confines of his own pants. Haru noticed and weakly tugged at Makoto’s pants as he juggled the effort of undoing the - what seemed now complicated belt and the wave after crashing wave of pleasure from the stimulation from the hard gripping and rubbing his arousal and the two fingers scissoring and wiggling inside of him. Haru successfully pulled Makoto out of his confines earning a groan and the grip on him tightening, but Haru was more focused on Makoto’s manhood, he had guessed that he was big, but now he truly wondered if Makoto would fit. Haru reached out and ran his pointer finger up the vain, earning a deep growl and another finger stretching him with more urgency. Haru was a mess of moans and whimpers, hickys now trailing down his torso to his hips, his member forgotten and traded for playing with his nipples Haru moaned his hips meeting the trust of Makoto’s fingers Haru glanced down and saw Makoto’s member swollen and dripping. For him. Haru felt warm all over after being cold for so long.  
  
“Makoto, I’m ready put it in.” Haru’s voice betrayed him as it hitched at the end of his sentence as Makoto’s fingers brushed over his bundle of nerves. Haru arched his back his arousal brushing Makoto’s earning groans from both boys.  
“Are you sure Haru? I don’t want to hurt you.” Makoto griped his brows furrowing in worry. Haru looked blankly at Makoto and before he could protest he pushed on Makoto’s shoulders, switching their positions so Makoto had his back on the floor and Haru was straddling him. Makoto’s fingers slid out leaving Haru feeling empty.  
  
“Haru?” Makoto asked his voice hitching when Haru grabbed his cock and lined it up to his entrance as he slowly sank down on it till it was full inside him. Haru sat pleasure overflowing and pumping through his veins. Haru breathed deeply through his nose getting accustomed to Makoto’s size which he could feel growing more. After a while Haru ground his hips making Makoto’s member hit his sweet spot making Haru gasp and throw his head back moaning in ecstasy while Makoto let out a strangled moan at the sudden heat that engulfed him as his hands flew to Haru’s hips and looked Haru in the eye before he helped Haru rise till all that was in was his tip he then let Haru impale himself earning a loud moan from Haru as Makoto’s member kept hitting his sweet spot dead on. Makoto growled and without taking his member out he flipped them over so Haru was on his back and Makoto towering over him. Makoto growled into Haru’s neck as his thrusts became harder. Haru gasped and moaned as his hands looked for something to link him to the plain of flesh as his world became bursts of colours. Makoto grabbed his hands and put them on his shoulders where Haru left scratch marks only heightening Makoto’s pleasure and driving him to go faster as he felt his on coming release. Makoto’s hand travelled down to Haru’s neglected member and smirking at Haru he pumped him in time with his thrusts.  
Haru’s moans grew even louder as he reached his climax, his walls clamping down on Makoto and milking him for all he was worth. Makoto and Haru hugged still dazed after their high. Haru’s eyes started to close as he felt himself being picked bridle style, but was too weak to argue and buried his head in Makoto’s shoulder as he felt himself being laid on a bed before he felt Makoto pass out beside him.  
  
Haru’s eyes woke to find a well chiselled chest in front of his face and the feeling of strong arms around his waist. Haru followed the line of the jugular to the strong jaw before he rested on Makoto’s calm face. Haru snorted Makoto was dribbling in his sleep, the look on his face not matching his strong and sharp build. Makoto chuckled and stroked the side of Makoto’s face before he wiggled his way out and stood up only to stop when he could feel something trickle down his legs. Haru grimaced the feeling strange as he quickly walked to the bathroom to clean up.  
Makoto woke to the smell of cooking, briefly forgetting where he was he wondered who it could be as he lived alone, before he managed to connect the food with a certain scent. Mackerel. Events of last night came rushing back and Makoto’s face felt like it was on fire. Makoto sighed and stepped onto the floor heading to the bathroom.  
Haru jumped slightly as Makoto hugged him from behind burying his face in the crook of Haru’s neck breathing deeply through his nose inhaling the scents he had oh so missed. Haru patted Makoto on the head and asked if he could set the table. Makoto smiled and gave Haru a peck on the cheek as he went to set the table.  
  
“So does this make us a couple now?” Makoto scratched at his cheek as Haru stared at him for a while before his features softened.  
“Yes.” Haru said turning his head slightly away. Makoto smiled a wide smile his happiness catchy as Haru smiled back at him.  
“Um... Haru are you okay?” Makoto asked from the room where he was getting the table ready. Haru flinched and blushed his actions slightly flustered and his lips formed a pout. Makoto popped his head into the kitchen to see Haru’s reaction and laughed, Haru stared at Makoto then limping up he patted him on the back and Makoto flinched finally noticing the burning pain.  
“How’s your back Makoto?” Makoto stared a bit baffled before going to the bathroom to check as Haru went back to cooking and counted down the seconds.  
  
“Haruuuu~” came the far away voice of Makoto and Haru smiled.  



End file.
